dragoninfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuko Zennyo
This page refers to the original character, Shizuko. For other uses of "Blaire" see Blaire. Shizuko Zennyo (シズッコ・ゼﾝニョ Shizukko Zennyo), more commonly known as "Blaire" (ブライレ Buraire), is an original character. She is the current heir of the Zennyo Clan, a skillful swordswoman and the main protagonist. Physical Description Blaire is a young girl with a slender yet muscular build due to her training; she has long magenta red hair and dark violet eyes. As such, she attracts much attention from boys. Blaire's civilan attire consists of a black and red sleeveless jacket over a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, a silver colored utility belt, black straps on her upper arms, black and red gloves, her left glove installed with a holographic computer, and a pair of black, white and red short high heeled boots. In addition she carries a dragon-head shaped sword. Her mission clothing, and sometimes her clothing she uses the most, is a high collar red, white lined shirt, a jet black sleeveless coat with yellow trim, black pants with a silver chain, black and yellow short high heeled boots. She has two straps on her upper arms and wears a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to her elbows, her left glove installed with a holographic computer. She still carries her sword with her. She also keeps her hair in two low ponytails. Personality Blaire is quite serious and is very cautious about the people she meets. She is very serious when it comes to combat, infiltration, and her training. Sometimes she forgets how skilled she is. She is very mature for her age and gets along get with anyone she meets. But is caution about those who say they are friends. Blaire is also a very passionate and opinionated teenage girl. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she is to be constantly on the defensive side and she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. She can get angry very easily. Relationships Powers *'Elemental manipulation:' Blaire has major manipulation over the element of lightning. During her years, she is now at the master level. *'Cyberpathic Link': Blaire is able to detect and communicate with all matter of technology, near or far using only her mind. *'Immune to Mind Reading: '''Becasue she has Zenith with her, she is immune to all attempts to read her mind. Abilities As a member of the Zennyo Clan, Blaire has been trained from birth to be a skillful and adept warrior Skills *'Ambidexterity': Blaire is shown to be ambidextrous, as she can wield her sword in both her left and right hand. *'Conditioning: From a young age, Blaire has been put under a severe and tough training regime by her family. She has exercised her physical form to near-human perfection for someone her age, causing many to view her as a prodigy. She makes use of these abilities in completing her missions **'Strength: '''Blaire's physical strength are somewhat above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. **'Speed: Blaire is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone her age in combat situations. **'Endurance': Blaire seems able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. **'Agility': Blaire has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. **'Threshold of Pain:' Because of her intense training, Blaire has built up a high threshold for pain. *'Movement' **'Master of Swordsmanship': Blaire is an expert swordsman and wielding her sword in either hand. **'Marksmanship': Blaire is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. **'Tracking': Blaire is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture, with Cyran's help. **'Martial Artist': Blaire is a skilled martial artist *'Mental' **'Above average human conditioning: '''Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Blaire has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age. **'Above average intellect': Her intelligence is above average. **'Multilingualism': Blaire is able to speak Japanese, Egyptian, French, Japanese, English, and Italin. She is also able to understand Dragon. Equipment *'Holographic Computer': Blaire has a computer interface inserted into her left glove (like Robin) and hacking cable attached to her glove which gives her easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that she can hook up to larger systems that allows her access *'Cosmic Blade: 'The Cosmic Blade is Blaire's sword and her main weapon of choice. It is a single long blade that she wields in either hand. She is very adept in her sword skills. Background Born at Crystal Castle, Blaire is a descendant of Zennyo; only child and daughter of the late Blake and Emma Zennyo. Young Justice : ''Main artcile: Blaire in Young Justice Trivia *Shizuko means quiet child in Japanese *Blaire's Cyberpathic Link was based on Tony Stark of Iron Man: Armored Adventures power as of Season 2 Episode 16. Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Human Category:Zennyo Clan